User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: The History of Linathan - Chapter 6
That's right! I'm continuing this series all thanks to your support! Thank you all for enjoying these Squad Spotlights as I wouldn't have continued without you guys! So, it was that day sometime in March 2015 when 7* units were finally announced. Vargas, Selena, Lance, Eze, Atro, and Magress got 7* forms. However, where was the Legend Stone? Achievement System? NOPE. It was in the Brave Points shop. Disappointment, right? We literally had to wait for two whole months for the Achievement System to finally arrive in Global. And then the whole Gumi livestream fiasco went off and people were upset about the Sphere Frog raffle. Then, once Kira's batch came to Global, people continued to rage due to their batch not having a rate up. That's a huge slap in the face, right? I didn't really lose much as I barely had any gems to spare for Kira's batch. Oh well, I guess you can't satisfy everyone. Squad 15: The Newly Reborn Mono-Water Team Just to give myself wonderful memories of my old water squad, I decided to play around with a new water squad. This didn't fulfill any purpose at all as this was all just for fun. I had already beaten all of the content in the game during that time and I was busy BB leveling units just for the heck of it. I was able to use Selena once again in her remastered 7* form. She is still my favorite unit of the Six Heroes and that will never change. Heck, she is still the best HoT buffer in the game. Squad 16: Hunting the New Frontier Could you believe it? I only had two 7* Rare Summon units available to me. Only two! Yet, I was still happy I got Colt and Feeva as my first two Rare Summon units evolvable to 7*. It was also during the 3 gems/summon promotion when Gumi celebrated Brave Frontier's 30 million downloads. This was the squad that carried me throughout the normal storyline that led me to become the most revolutionary man in the world. Yes, I used this squad to run "Changing the World" for days. How many times have I run that dungeon? It was so much that the world changed too much for the gates to Bariura to open. The world changed too much that someone had already reached Lv.500 at that point of time. Who knew? Conclusion And that concludes the sixth chapter of The History of Linathan! Tune in more as I release more chapters! Comment below on what you think of Chapter 6! Did you become a revolutionary man? When did you get your first Rare Summon unit evolvable to 7*? Leave them all in the comments below! Check out The History of Linathan - Chapter 5! Check out The History of Linathan - Chapter 7! Want a parody version of this? Ahem... Blake... Check out my Birthday Special! My birthday might be over, but feel free to go for a post-celebration at Linathan's Birthday Special 2015! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts